Amumu/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= | 10:Cena = | 10:Data = 2019-09-26 | 10:Niedostępna = }} |-| Chińskie skórki= Amumu OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Klasyczny Amumu Amumu PharaohSkin Ch.jpg|Faraon Amumu Amumu VancouverSkin Ch.jpg|Amumu z Vancouver Amumu EmumuSkin Ch.jpg|Emumu Amumu RegiftedSkin Ch.jpg|Oddany Amumu Amumu AlmostPromKingSkin Ch.jpg|Niedoszły Król Balu Amumu LittleKnightSkin Ch.jpg|Mały Rycerz Amumu |-| Wygląd w grze= Amumu SadRobot Screenshots.jpg|Smutny Robot Amumu Amumu SurpriseParty Screenshots.jpg|Amumu Niespodzianka |-| Niewydane= Ciekawostki Ogólne *Ikona umiejętności ma odniesienie do Spider-Mana z Marvel Comics. *Jego imię to gra słów z angielskiego wyrażenia: "A mummy" (mumia). *Taniec odnosi się do programu telewizyjnego South Park, w którym gotyckie dzieci tańczą poprzez przesuwanie nóg po ziemi wraz z śledzeniem wzrokiem oraz paleniem papierosów. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. **Te oba tańce są parodią klasycznego "tańca Fistaszków", gdzie dziwny taniec polegający na szuraniu nogami jest wykonywany przez [[pl.wikipedia:Fistaszki|bohaterów komiksu Fistaszki]]. *Kiedy bohater ginie, przyjmuje pozycję bardzo zbliżoną do pozycji ułożenia egipskich mumii z okresu panowania faraonów. Mogłoby to świadczyć o jego pochodzeniu z królewskiego rodu. *Cena została obniżona do 450 z 1350 , kiedy wydano teledysk "Klątwa Smutnej Mumii". *Postać ta może być nawiązaniem do Marvina, robota z filmu Autostopem przez Galaktykę; ów android miał podobną budowę ciała i cierpiał na nieustającą depresję. * był jednym z dostępnych czempionów po stronie Ionii do meczu między Ionią a Noxusem i został wybrany. *Jest widoczny na znaku ostrzegawczym w filmie promującym betę League of Legends w wersji dla komputerów Mac. Design i produkcja *Został zaprojektowany przez Ezreala. *Głos w polskiej wersji językowej udziela Katarzyna Łaska, która dubbinguje również . Fabularne powiązania *W jego historii jest przedstawiany jako nieumarły ludzki chłopiec lub Yordl. Celowo jest to niejednoznaczne. **Jednakże kiedy zostanie sprowokowany przez wrogą lub , wymawiają do niego te same kwestie, co do pozostałych Yordli. To oznacza, że jest najprawdopodobniej Yordlem. *W teledysku "Klątwa Smutnej Mumii", bohater przemierza przez Shurimę, Bilgewater i prawdopodobnie przez Kumungu, Polanę i Ziemie Voodoo. Skórki * **Jego grafika jest używana przez Trybunał jako błąd. * **W tle widać plakaty będące parodiami znanych zespołów muzycznych: „''Death Cab for Corki''” dla Death Cab for Cutie, „''Cho'Gath Eat World''” dla Jimmy Eat World i „''Anivinescence''” dla Evanescence. Natomiast "smutny" plakat jest parodią symbolu Nirvany, gdzie oryginalnie jest uśmiech. **W 2013 roku Riot stworzył minigrę zatytułowaną Cho'Gath Eat the World. **W chińskiej wersji widoczne są duchy grającej na gitarze i na perkusji. **Prawdopodobnie dzieli ten temat ze skórką . * **Został wydany z okazji Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich w 2010 roku w Vancouver. * **Dzieli temat ze skórką . * **Stanowi nawiązanie do książki T. H. White'a pt. "The Sword in the Stone" z arturiańskich legend, gdzie zamiast wyciągnąć miecz z głazu, złamał ostrze. **Pomysł na skórkę wyszedł od Nikasaur, który na dodatek był jej pierwszym pomysłem. Tweet od @NikaHarper **W chińskiej wersji jest pokazany z mieczem w jednej dłoni i stoi naprzeciwko . Jeśli przyjrzeć się bliżej, to za plecami leży nieprzytomna dziewczyna bardzo przypominająca – jego bliską przyjaciółkę. * **Może stanowić nawiązanie do Marvina the Paranoid Androida z noweli „The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy” **Przypomina także wyglądem do Robota Jonesa z serialu „Whatever Happenned To Robot Jones”. **Może również być nawiązaniem do Chibi-Robo! ze względu na ciągnięcie za sobą kabla. **Kiedy został wydany, skórka miała bug polegający na tym, że jego śmiech było słychać zarówno u sojuszników jak i wrogów na całej mapie. **Skórka zastępuje glify wzdłuż krawędzi umiejętności na smutne emotikony takie jak: T_T, Q_Q, :\, Ò_Ó, itp. * **Został wydany z okazji Prima Aprilis 2015 wraz z , , i . **W zależności od trafienia umiejętnością , zostaje ukazana uśmiechnięta buzia (trafieni wrogowie) lub smutna (gdy nikogo nie trafi). **Dzieli temat z . **Trzyma on w ręce balon mający kształt twarzy w czasie . * **Został wycofany z gry w trakcie testowania na serwerze PBE w styczniu 2017, ponieważ część społeczności i sam Riot uznali, że nie spełnia wystarczających standardów jakości. Tutaj można przeczytać oficjalne oświadczenie. ***W tym miejscu można zobaczyć jego model. **Dzielił temat z również niewydaną skórką do i z . **W tle widnieje oraz , a i to porzucone przez nią zabawki. Relacje *Został przeklęty za czasów Starożytnej Shurimy z nieznanych powodów i pogrzebany. Uciekł jednak niedawno i podróżuje po pustyni w poszukiwaniu akceptacji i przyjaźni. *Według dawnej historii dołączył do League of Legends jako bohater, który miał tylko jedno życzenie – dom. Z jego obecnego (nie)żyjącego stanu niewiele pamiętał i miał nadzieję, że dzięki znalezieniu przyjaciół pozna swoją historię. * w dawnej historii był przedstawiany jako bliski przyjaciel . **Dzieli z nią dwa tematy skórek - Król/''Królowa Balu'' i Emumu/''Gotycka'', a nawiązania do można odnaleźć również na portretach , dawnym chińskim portrecie oraz na na niewydanej skórce . *W Journal of Justice w czasie wybuchu epidemii w Instytucie Wojny, można zobaczyć, jak dostaje obowiązkowy zastrzyk od . *Opisując w dawnej historii , mówi: „Złe rzeczy mają miejsce, kiedy płacze, ale dzieją się znacznie gorsze, kiedy wpada w złość”. Filmy left 'Słowa' Every child in Valoran has heard the tale before, About the cursed mummy boy who felt his heart no more. So sad and lorn, the helpless lad, Amumu was his name, He ventured out to find a friend and learn about his bane. For many years, young Amumu traveled through the lands, Determined to make friends, if only they would understand, But even when Amumu stood upon the ledge of home, His hope would disappoint him, and he would remain alone. But then the curse began to whisper in his ear, And would confirm what was Amumu’s biggest fear, It pledged that never shall someone become his friend, It pledged that he shall be alone until his end. The sorrow and despair, Became too much to bear. The moment when Amumu realized what he had done, Too late it was, for him, for them, the evil curse had won. The anger and the anguish overwhelmed his fragile soul, And caused a wicked tantrum that he never could control. ''Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie ''Każde dziecko w Valoranie słyszało już opowieść, O przeklętym chłopcu-mumii, który nigdy więcej nie poczuł bicia swego serca. Niezwykle smutny i opuszczony, bezradny chłopiec, Amumu było jego imieniem, Odważył się znaleźć przyjaciela i zrozumieć swoje nieszczęście. Przez wiele lat młody Amumu podróżował przez krainy, Zdeterminowany zdobyć przyjaciół, gdyby tylko potrafili go zrozumieć, Ale nawet gdy Amumu stanął na progu swego domu, Zawiodła go jego własna nadzieja i znowu pozostał sam. I właśnie wtedy klątwa zaczęła szeptać mu do ucha, Utwierdzając go w największym strachu, Przysięgała, że nikt nie powinien nigdy zostać jego przyjacielem, Przysięgała, że będzie sam aż do końca. Żal i rozpacz, Stały się nie do zniesienia. W momencie gdy Amumu zdał sobie sprawę, co uczynił, Za późno już było, dla niego, dla innych, zła klątwa wygrała. Gniew i udręka ogarnęły jego kruchą duszę, I spowodowały ogromną furię, której nie potrafił kontrolować. cs:Amumu/Galerie de:Amumu/Skins & Trivia en:Amumu/Skins es:Amumu/SkinsTrivia fr:Amumu/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Амуму/SkinsTrivia sk:Amumu/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów